


Movie Night

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky and Nathalie enjoy a romantic movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Thanks for dinner,” said Ricky, putting his plate in the dishwasher. “I didn’t know that vegetables could be so good.”

“Stir fry makes everything taste better,” said Nathalie. “But it’s my mum’s recipe, she makes everything taste good.”

“Her recipes are her second-greatest creation. Second only to you,” said Ricky, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Nathalie laughed and kissed him.

“Oh, you flatterer,” said Nathalie. “Now, let’s clean up so we can have a movie night.”

“What movies?” asked Ricky. While Nathalie cleaned the wok in the sink, Ricky rinsed everything else and stacked the dishwasher.

“I’ll show you later,” said Nathalie. “Think of it as a reward for cleaning up.”

“Is it an adult movie?” asked Ricky. Nathalie laughed.

“No. Something else you like,” said Nathalie.

Once the kitchen was clean, Nathalie walked into the lounge room ahead of Ricky and pulled a DVD case out of her bag.

“Ta-da! _Larry Porter and the-“_

 _“Deathly Gallops?”_ Ricky finished, grinning. “No way, that’s the last film in the series! I didn’t know that it was out.”

“It came out yesterday, I preordered it and went into Jarlaheim to pick it up first thing in the morning,” said Nathalie. “I knew you were looking forward to it.”

“Wow! Thanks, Nat!” Ricky hugged her tightly and Nathalie laughed.

“Anything to see you smile. Now, let’s watch it,” said Nathalie. She put the disc in, then sat down on the couch. Ricky sat beside her after fetching the TV and DVD remotes and turning out the lights.

For the first half hour of the film, Ricky watched intently while Nathalie got comfortable in his arms and smiled at his awed expression. He looked just as excited as that little girl who had also been waiting for the dawn release of the film on DVD. Nathalie had wanted to make out with him during the film, but he looked so involved that she couldn’t distract him. Instead, she just watched him. He got so caught up in the film, gasping at shocking parts and yelling at the screen at some points. And, at the end, Nathalie saw the gleam of tears on his cheeks.

“Aww, you big softie,” said Nathalie, and kissed him on the cheek. Ricky sniffed and wiped away his tears.

“It’s such an emotional moment,” said Ricky. “Larry saved the day, and they all lived happily ever after. But he had to sacrifice Horsewhisper to do it.”

“You know, he actually managed to save his horse in the book,” said Nathalie.

“There are books?” asked Ricky. Nathalie laughed and kissed him. Ricky kissed her back, moving so that they could be comfortable while kissing. Ricky cupped Nathalie’s chin in one hand and, as their togues touched, slid it down to her shoulder. His touch was so gentle, but it left prickles of heat wherever it went. Nathalie could feel herself blushing, even as her fingers slipped beneath Ricky’s training shirt to explore the muscles that twitched slightly under her touch.

“I love you,” said Nathalie, pulling away just for a moment. Her lips tingled from kissing, and she moaned softly as Ricky pulled their faces together again. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling loose the hairtie and letting her hair down. Nathalie put her fingers in Ricky’s hair too, feeling the softness that was unexpected on a guy like him. He pulled away to kiss down her neck, where he nuzzled her shoulder.

“Love you too,” Ricky mumbled into her skin. She could feel him smiling, just like she could feel him reacting to her presence and to her touch. It had been far too long since they’d last had a movie night. Nathalie had almost forgotten how good they were, and how good it felt to make out in a dim room with only the light of the TV for illumination. Sometimes it was nice to act like teenagers again.


	2. Like Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and then they finish off their romantic movie night with romantic post-movie sex.

Nathalie gasped as Ricky pressed a kiss to the base of her neck and then left kisses up to her chin and to her mouth. His fingers at the hem of her shirt asked a question, and her fingers hooking under the waistband of his training shorts answered it. They parted from kissing for just a moment so that Ricky could pull Nathalie’s shirt off, and then his hands were on her bare skin. His lips soon followed, getting teasingly close to her waist but then moving away up to her breasts. That was fine too. Ricky buried his face in her breasts, and then Nathalie reached into his shorts and started stroking his already hard member.

“Please tell me you have protection,” said Nathalie, already wet just from having him in her hand. She wanted it in her, wanted to feel that wonderful cock in her pussy.

“I have some in my bedroom,” said Ricky. He unzipped her pants and then his fingers went in to rub her through her panties. Nathalie moaned. Ricky pulled her pants down and then removed her panties before starting to finger her, first stroking her wet folds and then slipping a finger in. Nathalie moaned again, spreading her legs in preparation for something bigger. But she would have to wait. “Be right back.”

“I’ll just get ready,” said Nathalie as Ricky left the room. She laid down comfortably, her fingers picking up where Ricky had left off. She could feel herself throbbing, desperately craving something to fill her. She tipped her head back with a moan as her fingers slipped over wet folds.

“Nice,” said Ricky. Nathalie opened her eyes, having closed them in bliss, and saw that Ricky was naked and already prepared.

“Just getting it ready,” said Nathalie. She pulled back her folds, presenting her dripping entrance to him, and her heart raced when Ricky got back onto the couch. The fun of doing it in the dark was that often it took a few tries before Ricky found her entrance. The feeling of his cock rubbing against her pussy made her even more excited. But at last her desire to feel more won out and she guided him in properly.

When he finally slid into her, they both moaned in both pleasure and relief. Nathalie wrapped her legs around her boyfriend to get into a comfortable position, and then he finally started thrusting and she cried out in pleasure.

“You’re really hot,” said Nathalie, and kissed him. “And really good at this.”

“Thanks,” said Ricky. He started thrusting a little harder, wanting his girlfriend to feel good. Nathalie moaned, feeling the tingles rush through her. She might not be able to see much in the dim light, but she could tell that her boyfriend was looking at her with love in his eyes. And probably a whole lot of desire.

Not even the chip crumbs in the couch cushions could detract from her sheer pleasure. Ricky kissed her lips and her neck, and as she arched up into him he also unhooked her bra and managed to catch one of her nipples in his mouth. He slowed down for a moment to circle her nipple with his tongue, and she moaned and moved her hips in an effort to get him moving again.

Deciding to ravish her body in the next round or maybe even afterwards, Ricky settled for squeezing his girlfriend’s breasts as he continued thrusting into her. By her moans, she was getting close. And he was getting close too, he could feel it. Nathalie started to moan Ricky’s name, and that sound had him thrusting into her even harder and faster than before.

“Ricky, I’m coming,” said Nathalie, and then moaned as she came. Her back arched as her walls clamped down around him.

“Me too,” said Ricky. She was still moaning as he reached his climax, and then they both moaned and panted out the rest of their orgasms.

Ricky knew better than to use the same condom twice, so he removed it and walked off to the kitchen to discard it before returning to the couch to spoon his girlfriend. Nathalie relaxed into his arms, not minding the chip crumbs for a different reason this time. Ricky was comfortable, and she felt safe in his arms.


End file.
